


Proof Tony Stark Has A Heart

by MorningInAmerica



Category: Ironman, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: harley keener returns, irondad to the rescue, it's gonna be g a y maybe, mcu - Freeform, post snap, pre snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningInAmerica/pseuds/MorningInAmerica
Summary: idk how to write summaries but basically Harley is back and Peter meets him after Tony's death but first some dopey Irondad and Harley because I c a n ta-da





	Proof Tony Stark Has A Heart

Tony woke up to the sound of someone in his kitchen. Which by all accounts is alarming to hear at three A.M on a Tuesday night with your wife and only child right next to you, sleeping. He slid out of bed, making sure neither Pepper nor Morgan woke up and pulled on his glove. After watching it power up Tony made his way down the hall. 

The house was always eerie at night. Though most things lately were eerie. With half the life gone everything seemed so much quieter, slower. 

Everything, apparently except for the person standing against his kitchen counter eating a sandwich. He looked about 18 or 19, tired face..bloody knuckles? “Who are you?” Tony asked while he powered off the glove.

The kid smiled through a mouthful of sandwich before swallowing. “You don’t remember me old man?” he set it down next to a black bikers helmet. He pulled the collar of his jacket up over his face and looked at Tony with big eyes “I’m cold..” 

Tony sat confused for a second before it hit him. A kid standing on the street in hand-me-downs, curly hair and a janky little garage. “Harley?” How- How did he find him? How did he get to the house? How did he get in-

“Did you break my window?”

Harley looked at Tony with a blank face “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” He picked up the sandwich again and took a bite. Subsequently dripping blood on the floor. 

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Cause it sure looks like your fists would say otherwise.” He motioned to the puddle forming on the tile. Harley shrugged and continued eating. He looked exhausted. Tony looked from the helmet to the jacket to the boots. “You have a bike?”

“Yeah” Harley said around his mouthful.

“You been riding all night?” Tony asked again, letting his posture relax. He had a lot of questions but none of them had a chance of being answered tonight.

Harley just nodded this time. 

Tony sighed and ran his hand across his face. After mumbling to himself and finally looked up at Harley who was..not very gracefully shoving the crust into his mouth. “You’re gonna stay here for the night and tomorrow you’re going to town with me to get a new window.”

Harley just looked at him. Tony couldn’t read him and he hated it. “Yeah sure,” Harley finally said, breaking their standoff. “Show me where everything is” he grabbed his helmet off the counter and stood up. “ _Mr. mechanic”_ He added in a sarcastic voice. 

After showing him to the spare room and the bathroom Tony went back to bed, reveling in Pepper curling up against him and Morgan latching onto his neck. “Still having nightmares?” He asked her in a whisper. She shook her head and yawned again. “That’s good” Tony murmured. Why was Harley here? Where was his mom? How did he actually find him?


End file.
